Royal Kanadajin Kilted Maxwell
by Yuka Cho
Summary: umm..duo gets a kilt stapled to his ass. and god knows what kilts have to do with canadians. O.o;;; i wrote this last year, so uh-huh.


author's wondurful words of actual WISDOM:   
  
**ROYAL KANADAJIN KILTED MAXWELL**  
by: Rainy  
  
MUWAHAHAHAH!! ^_~ Ren and Stimpy FOREVER~! ^^   
kanadajin is canadians. ^*^ the original song is "ROYAL CANADIAN KILTED YAKSMEN", it's ren and stimpy if you   
didn't already see it coming. i'm pretty sure that kanadajin is how you say canadian in japanese.   
so excuse my horrible, horrible japanese if it's wrong. *grins*   
ren and stimpy © nickelodion (sp?)  
  
¹ this phrase "AT ME" was practically shouted out  
² the colony where maremeia khushrenada ruled during EndlessWaltz   
  
duo, heero, wufei, etc © sunrise, sotsu agency, etc.  
additional chars, if any © rainy-chan.  
anything else © everyone else  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Royal Canadian Kilted Maxwell!!?"   
  
Wufei asked, curious about the issue at hand. Heero nodded. "Yeah. Some royal kanadajin walked up to Duo and kilted him." Duo   
face vaulted his way through the door. The door's rusty hinges broke off and in came duo, falling flat on the panel of wood.   
"You're cleaning that up, you know." Heero said, pelting the Shinigami with a koosh ball. Wufei pointed at the shards of aged wood   
on the ground and the dust left behind by the termites poking at the wood. "You also have floor duty today too, so you'll have to   
bother with that." The chinese boy grinned. Duo got up. "..Shimatta...Those goddamn Kanadajinz.." The Shinigami stood barefoot   
on pieces of broken trees and which were apparently applyed to his feet with crazy glue. A plaid skirt was stapled onto his skin and   
his braid was put into a very messy bun. "I don't want to talk about it." Heero and Wufei stared at him. "We heard. Kanadajins   
kilted you?" Duo nodded. "Yeah, they kilted me pretty good. For absolutely NOTHING. I had to walk around with this thing stapled   
on me through the mall today. Obviously, I wouldn't come home without finishing my job. Ugh. I waltzed through Wallgreen's with   
half the city's population whom teased and giggled AT ME¹ excessively. Damn Canadians." Maxwell's little demon sighed.   
"How did you hear anyway?"   
  
**huge sweatdrop is applyed to the heads of chang wufei and heero yuy by author**  
  
Wufei looked at Heero. "I saw a bunch of Canadian activists with signs that had oversized pictures of you in the kilt." Heero replied.   
"Wow. Kinko's must be a pretty good service." mumured Wufei. "I should get those pictures copied for Relena over there."   
Duo and Heero looked at Wufei suspiciously. "She's a friend." Wufei commented quickly. "I didn't know Canadians wore kilts."   
said Quatre. "I was in the closet. I heard the conversation." Trowa burst out of the closet. "I was--we were--looking for my   
bowling shoes!" He sighed deeply. "My sisters were taking me bowling at..colony X/018999² ehehehe." Quatre laughed hesitantly.   
"Quatre?" the arabian turned around. "Yes, Heero-san??" Heero scoffed. "You _do_ know that colony X/018999 isn't in circulation anymore, right?"   
Now Quatre scoffed. "Well..I meant another colony, okay!" He yelled. Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Please excuse my   
sudden outburst of anger." Quatre apologized. Duo's amethyst eyes were widening by the second. Quatre and Trowa were staring   
at him. Relena also began to stare. **She mainly appeared out of nowhere.**   
  
"Mr. Maxwell, I believe you are wearing a skirt."   
"No. I'm not" Duo scowled.  
"Duo...I don't believe that you've..umm..crossed over."  
"No. I haven't."  
"...."  
"No. I..wait, you didn't say anything, Trowa."   
  
Duo sighed.  
  
"There's a story to explain **all** of this, okay, everyone?"   
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"..you want to hear the story, right?"  
  
Everybody nodded. [That is, except our Wufei and Heero. Quatre wanted to hear it more *koff* clearly.]   
  
"..the **true** story."  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"Walking through the park, throwing random koosh balls at random people. Of course, I had a chance to devour a few corndogs on   
the way out. Apparently, I upset a very _large_ group of Canadian activists protesting in some unknown corner of the park. They   
stared at me, so I _entertained_ them..."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by 'entertained'?" asked Heero.  
  
"....I mooned them." he trailed off.  
  
"Just the right thing to trigger angered Kanadajin to pelt you, and staple a skirt to your ass!" Wufei chimed in. "baka.." the Chinese  
boy mumured.  
  
"That's exactly something that Duo would choose to do for our country's good will."  
  
"...hey, hey, hey. I'm not done yet!" The braided boy paused and took a deep breath.   
  
"After the entertainment, I took off for the mall, and as i crossed Bloomingdales, the female population of the Canadaians umm...  
glomped me. (glomp; v. to pounce on or tackle hug ^_~) Luckily, I was lucky today. I made it out alive and crossed half the mall.  
I finally took a breather in Wallgreens' where the people giggled, chuckled, laughed, pointed, poked, etc." 


End file.
